What's Yet To Come
by Brown Kitsune
Summary: Sequel to I Hate Arranged Marriages! Jaden and Alexis are now happily married, and everything is at peace. However, some things just never last. Now, it's up to everyone to stand together and beat this new enemy. This may not be the enemy that they expect
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Okay, after reading some parts of my story and your reviews, I realized that there were some parts that were left out. Well, I did that because I wanted to make a sequel to I Hate Arranged Marriages! Now most of those questions will be revealed, hopefully. Hope you like this story! Oh, and this story takes place one year later. That means that everyone is now seventeen. **

"talking"

'thoughts'

_narrarator _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx because if I did then it would be clear what gender Yubel is. **

**Chapter One: Not So Peaceful **

_Our story begins. _

"Here's to Jesse and Blair!" Jaden said, holding up a glass of wine, "May they have many good times ahead of them!"

"To Jesse and Blair!" everyone else, except the mentioned two, exclaimed clinking glasses together in a toast.

Jaden, Alexis, Blair, Jesse, Mindy, Jasmine, Syrus, Aster, Axel, Jim and Hassleberry were all lounging around the olympic sized swimming pool at Jaden's and Alexis's mansion.

The mansion was a two story made out of bricks. It has a grand staircase off of the front hall, a grand ballroom, seven bedrooms that all had a bathroom and a balcony overlooking the fifteen acre property. There was also a dining room, a huge kitchen, two tennis courts, a dueling field and the huge swimming pool.

Everyone was gathered here to celebrate the engagement of Blair and Jesse. Their wedding wasn't a huge as Jaden and Alexis's wedding, but that was because Mrs. Flannigan had put her foot down.

"I still can't believe that we're actually married," Blair said sighing and leaning against Jesse.

"Don't worry. You'll realize it soon," Jesse said wrapping an arm around Blair.

When Jaden heard that comment, he started to laugh. Everyone else just looked at him like he was nuts.

"Jay, are you going to let us in on the joke?" Syrus asked after a few minutes when Jaden hadn't stopped laughing. Suddenly, something dawned on Alexis and she started to giggle.

"I think I know why Jaden is having a laughing fit. Think about what Jesse just said," Alexis said, but when no one figured it out, she continued, "Blair said that she still couldn't believe that she was married, and then Jesse said that she'll realize it soon. Fill in the blanks if you can."

After a few more minutes everyone else caught on and broke out laughing.

"That's not what I meant!" Jesse exclaimed in embarassment as his face, and Blair's, went so red they could've put the colour of Jaden's jacket to shame.

"Sure," Jim said chucking.

"I didn't!" Jesse insisted but no one was listening to him.

After a couple minutes, everyone had settled down and were just enjoying each others company.

"You know what I just realized," Blair said, "this was around the same time that Alexis and Jaden found out they were going to marry each other."

"Oh ya. I remember that," Alexis said shaking her head, "I wasn't thrilled about the whole arranged marriage thing. Actually, I burned the first wedding dress that I got."

"You what?!" Mindy and Jasmine yelled out, jumping up. Chazz, who had been sitting close to Jasmine, was knocked into the pool. Everyone else started to laugh.

"I'm so sorry, Chazz," Jasmine said offering her hand to him, but was pulled into the pool as well. This caused everyone else to laugh harder.

"What do you mean you burned your first wedding dress?" Mindy asked after they all calmed down.

"Hey, wouldn't you have done the same if you had something constantly reminding you of what is yet to come?" Alexis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ya. I probably would," Mindy said.

"But everything worked out in the end," Syrus said.

"I guess that's a plus," Jaden said reaching for a pepsi, "People won't have to worry about us killing one another. Though, Lex did throw a sword at me."

"Well, what did you expect?" Alexis in mock anger, "You woke me up, and I need my beauty sleep!"

"You're already beautiful, Lex," Jaden said giving Alexis a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, enough with the lovey dovey stuff," Chazz said, "I think I'm gonna puke."

_**Splash!**_

Chazz, once again, went into the swimming pool, but this time on purpose. Mindy had pushed him in.

"What was that for?" Chazz said angrily.

"No reason. I just thought you'd want to cool off that hot head of yours," Mindy said smartly before getting pushed in by Jasmine, who then got pushed in by Blair, which caused everyone to try to push everyone else in.

_So, everything is peaceful with our heroes and heroines..._

"Is that them?" asked a dark figure while pointing at the glass sphere, which held the image of the gang fooling around in the pool.

"Yes," said the second figure.

"Good," said the first figure, before turning and addressing some other cloaked figures, "You all know what you're supposed to do! Now go!"

The cloaked figured bowed, and then ran out of the room. The first figure then turned back to the orb.

"Soon, everything will be as it should," it said.

"With the world under our control," said the second figure.

"Under the control of darkness!" they said together before laughing evilly.

_Or is it?_

**Well, that's the first chapter for ya. Sorry it's so short. The other's will be longer. See you all till next chapter. Man, I must be crazy to have three stories on the go. Oh well. Bye till the next chapter. **


	2. A Bloody Surprise

**Well, I'm back with another chapter after a couple weeks. I would've updated sooner, but I got into watching Yugioh 5Ds. Plus I have work, school, sports, practices and partying. LoL. Well, here's a thanks to the following people that reviewed so far!**

Dbzgtfan2004: I'm glad you think it's cute. :) Jaden and Alexis FOREVER!

Inu-yusukekaiba102: Well, here's the update you wanted and thanks for the review!

Twilight boyz are HOTT: I'm glad you like my stories. Hey, everyone's a nerd at some point in their life. If there wasn't nerds, or random people, then the world would be so dull.

Saawariya: Three stories is nothing compared to what other people have going. I could have more, but then that would just be to confusing. Well, it's not so much the characters as it is the author. Man, I really have to quite talking to some of my guy friends. Now that you mention it, I don't think engagement is right. Whoops. I'm thinking about pairing Mindy off, but I'm not going to say with who. Well, she really didn't want to get married. Here's the next chapter for ya.

WhiteAsukalover: First off, huh? Sorry, can't say. Truthfully I'm kinda thinking more into the story, but I haven't thought of a way to get her to come back yet.

**And a big thank you to everyone who has read this story. Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: go look at chapter one. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Bloody Surprise**

As Alexis tossed some empty Pepsi cans into the trash bag that Blair was holding out, she looked at her friend and saw a really far of look on her face. This caused Alexis to smile.

Everyone else had gone home, and Jaden and Jesse were off doing something. Blair had volunteered to help Alexis clean up, and though Alexis said that she shouldn't, Blair had been very stubborn about the matter. Seeing that Blair was determined to help her friend clean up, Alexis agreed. Normally the maids would have done it, but Alexis and Jaden had given them a week vacation.

"Hey, Blair. Do you have any idea where the guys went?" Alexis asked as she bent down to pick up another can. When she got no reply, she looked up and noticed Blair probably never even heard her. "Hey, Blair, come back to earth would you?"

"Huh? What?" Blair said snapping out of her daze and looking at Alexis, who was giving her a small smile, "Sorry, Alexis. I don't know what's wrong with me today. Wait, that's a lie. I do know what's wrong with me today. I'm on a love high."

"Is there even such a word? However, I know what you mean, Blair," Alexis said, throwing the trash bag into the trash bin before sitting on the side of the pool with her feet dipped in the water.

"You do?" Blair asked, sitting beside Alexis with her feet in the water as well.

Alexis nodded. "I felt like that when Jaden and I got married. I still feel like that sometimes."

"Really? So, you don't think I'm a complete idiot then?"

"Of course not! You're like the sister I never had," Alexis said giving Blair a hug. "By the way, you never did answer my question."

"Oh ya. Um, what did you ask again?"

"I asked if you knew where Jaden and Jesse went off too?"

"Sorry, Lexi. I have no idea," Blair said looking quizzical, "I guess we'll just have to ask them."

"Well, I don't know about you, but all that cleaning made me hungry. Let's go see what there's to eat," Alexis said pulling her feet out of the water.

"Good. I'm starving. I could eat a horse," Blair said jumping up.

"Well, I don't think we have horse in the fridge. Will you settle for some ice-cream?"

"Duh. You know I was only kidding about the horse thing," Blair said rolling her eyes.

"Ya. I know," Alexis said with a giggle as they walked into the house.

* * *

"Come on! Hurry up! We can't be caught!" a voice hissed as two people stalked their way along the brick wall of the Magic Kingdom Castle. Well, one stalked. The other just moved along at a snails pace since it was dragging something heavy.

"I'm coming as fast as I can!" the second person snarled, "It would be a lot easier if someone helped me."

"And get my hands dirty? Not on your life," the first voice said, "Now come on! We have to work quickly."

The second figure just grumbled to them self as they dragged the thing behind them. When the pair reached the entrance to the castle grounds, they stopped. The figure dragging the thing, collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. The first just rolled their eyes, and proceeded to work on the wall. After finishing, they stood back to admire their handy work.

"Finished," the first said.

"Good. Now can we go before we get caught?" the second one asked getting nervous.

"God, grow some balls already," the first said, as the pair left just a quickly and quietly as they came.

* * *

It was well past dark before Jesse and Jaden returned from their outing. As they walked into the kitchen, they were met with a pair of curious looking girls.

"So?" Alexis said looking at Jaden.

"So...what?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"Where'd you guys go?"

"Oh, just for a ride," Jesse said.

"For three hours?" Blair asked raising an eyebrow in an I-don't-believe-that kind of way.

Both guys exchanged worried glances. They couldn't tell the girls where they had gone, for they weren't supposed to find out. However, the guys also knew that these two girls were smart and that you couldn't pull the wool over their eyes easily.

"We got lost," Jaden said, "It's pretty hard finding your way back in the dark."

Now, both girls were wearing looks that said that they didn't believe one word of that. Jaden and Jesse were very good with directions, and had traveled in the dark numerous times, and they had never gotten lost. Likely for the guys however, the girls decided not to push it. They could just find out later.

"So, what did you lovely women do while we were away?" Jesse said, grabbing Blair's remaining ice-cream and eating it.

"We clean up the mess around the pool," Alexis said, "Blair, do you want some more ice-cream?"

"No thanks," Blair said before mock glaring at Jesse, "Mine kind of disappeared on me."

"Why'd you clean up the pool? Isn't that what we got maids for?" Jaden asked.

"That maids are on vacation right now, and I do like to do things myself sometimes," Alexis said rolling her eyes. She loved Jaden with all her heart, but sometimes he could be rather oblivious to things.

"Oh ya. I forgot," Jaden said while popping a grape, from the bowl on the counter, into his mouth.

"Big shocker there," Jesse said laughing before Jaden threw a grape at him.

_Ring_

Everyone in the room jumped since it was almost eleven at night, and nobody usually calls after ten. Not even your friends.

"Hello?" Alexis said when she picked up the receiver.

"Alexis? Is Jaden at home yet?" said a very frantic Alena.

"Ya, he is. Blair and Jesse are here as well," Alexis said, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I need you four to come to the castle right away. There's something you guys need to see," Alena said getting more control of her voice.

"Okay. We'll be right there. Bye," Alexis said hanging up the receiver and turned to see three worried faces looking back at her.

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Jaden asked. He knew that when Alexis got the voice that she just got now, meant that something wasn't right.

"I don't know. My mom just called and said that all of us have to come to the castle right away," Alexis said.

Well, the other three didn't need any more explanations. As they rode to the castle a single thought was passing through their minds over and over. What could be so wrong that Alena called them at eleven at night? Well, they were going to find out. When they got to the palace, they were greeted with Alena, Zanzabar and some palace guards standing in front of the entrance to the castle.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked as she dismounted her horse as the other three did the same.

"I think this is something that you should see," Zanzabar said as Alena started to whimper, "But I warn you, this isn't something you may want to see."

"Where?" Jaden asked.

Zanzabar signaled two of the guards as they pulled away the sheets that had been covering the wall. Alexis and Blair gave a little squeak while Jesse and Jaden gasped. On the wall was written a message...

You will pay for what you have done.

We shall finish what Yubel has started.

Be afraid. Be very afraid for this is your first, and only warning.

Darkness shall rise and the world will perish.

Any who appose us shall be destroyed.

And the message was written in blood.

"What? Who? How?" where the only words that Blair could think of.

"Who's," Alexis said before choking. She breathed in and out before continuing, "Who's blood?"

When Alexis asked her question, the sheet on the ground, that looked like it was covering a body, was removed.

Alexis and Blair gave out a cry and fell to the ground. Their hands covering their eyes. Jaden and Jesse wrapped the girls in a soothing embrace, but neither could take their eyes from the body on the ground.

"Oh my god," Blair said.

"It can't be. It just can't be," Alexis cried histerically.

"It is," Jesse said gravely.

"Yubel," Jaden all but whispered the name.

* * *

**Oooohhhh. Well, I've got nothing much to say right now. Sorry, if this chapter is short. So did you like the chapter? Hate it? Love it? Could use something? Please tell me. I would really appreciate it. Thanks. Bye till next time. **


	3. Feelings Shown

**Désolé! Gomen Nasai! Вибачте! These words mean sorry in French, Japanese and Ukrainian. I am so so so so so sorry for not updating in over two months. I went totally brain dead when it came to ideas for this story. I also began watching Yugioh 5Ds and that didn't help matters at all. Hopefully this chapter will give me more ideas. I would like to thank the following people who reviewed for the last chapter:**

Gottalovetwilight: I will try to put some fluff in this chapter.

Agent of the Divine One: The fun really does not stop when it comes to Jaden.

WhiteAsukalover: Wow. Please don't have a heart attack while reading my story. That wouldn't be good at all.

Saawariya: That chapter was kinda a filler chapter. I thought it would make the message sound more physcotic if it was written in blood. I've seen all the Yugioh 5Ds episodes in the Japanese and English version that are out right now.

DMG44: I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**I would also like to thank everyone who read the previous chapter! Now, on with the story.**

"talking"

'thoughts'

_flashbacks_

Someone talking

**Disclaimer: Check previous chapters. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Feelings Shown**

"Yubel," Jaden all but whispered the name.

The creature's mangled body lay before them. One of her wings was ripped completely off and the other looked like drapes do after a cat has tried to climb them. There were chunks of her body missing all over and her left leg was cut off at the knee. Yubel's other leg was bent at a really odd angle and so were both of her arms. Yubel's throat had been cut right below her jaw as well.

Even though that sight that lay before them was beyond horrible, the small group of companions couldn't look away. After another minute, two guards placed the sheet over Yubel's body and lifted it off of the ground. The cut on Yubel's throat had obviously been deeper then anyone thought because, as the guards lifted her body off of the ground, her head was separated from her body with a sickening rip. It landed upright on the ground and seemed to be staring at the group. Both Alexis, Blair and Alena gave histarical screams. Blair and Alena dropped to the ground in a dead faint, luckily they were caught before they actually hit the ground. Alexis broke out of Jaden's embrace and sprinted around the corner of a building and let out everything that she had eaten that day. Jaden and Jesse just stood there, to stunned to do anything.

'How did someone get a hold of Yubel's body?' Jaden thought to himself, "and why would they go to such trouble to threaten us?"

Maybe they knew that the experience with Yubel would really scare you guys.

Jaden snapped out of his trance like state and looked around him to see whee that voice had come from, but got no answer.

"Hey, Jay, you okay?" Jesse asked his friend when he noticed that Jaden was looking around.

"Ya, Jess. Did you just hear someone talking?" Jaden asked, looking at his friend.

"The only person I hear is Zanzabar barking orders at people about getting this mess cleaned up. Why?"

"I'll tell you later," Jaden said. 'So, if Jess didn't hear the voice does that mean that it's not a duel monster spirit?'

You will find out who I am in due time, Jaden. For now, just be careful. This new threat isn't one to take lightly.

For some reason unknown to him, Jaden felt like the strange voice was right. That this new threat shouldn't be taken lightly at all. Sighing, Jaden looked around him once again. He saw that Yubel's body and head had been taken away and that the blood was now coming off of the wall with great difficulty. A servant boy had given Zanzabar some smelling salts and Zanzabar was now trying to awaken Alena. Blair was also out cold and Jesse was lightly tapping her face to wake her up. That's when he realized that Alexis was no where to be seen.

"Hey, Jesse, where's Alexis?"

"She's around the corner," Jesse said while jestering with his hand the way Alexis had run.

Nodding his thanks, Jaden stood and walked to where Alexis was. When he rounded the corner, he saw Alexis sitting on the ground with her back against the wall, crying quietly. A couple feet away from her, was a small puddle of what appeared to be vomit. Seeing her this upset seemed to rip at Jaden's heart. Jaden walked over to Alexis and sat down beside her while pulling her close.

"I-I th-thought that thi-this was all o-over," Alexis said between sobs, "But it's never going to end. I- I don't wa-want to lo-lose you, Jaden."

"It will end, Lex," Jaden said stroking her hair in an effort to calm her down a bit, "and you'll never loose me. I will always be with you and no one is ever going to change that."

"But what if something bad happens again, Jay? What if something like before?" Alexis asked while looking at Jaden with fear showing in her eyes.

As Jaden looked at Alexis, he saw how much it scared her to think that he might turn evil again. He also saw that him turning evil the first time had really petrified her. Jaden suddenly felt filled with shame. Shame about the fact that he really scared Alexis and that this whole thing would never had happened if he hadn't banished Yubel in the first place.

"Lex, I'm so so sorry. This is all my fault," Jaden said looking down, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Had I known that any of this horrible stuff was going to happen, I would have never come here in the first place."

"It's not your fault, Jaden," Alexis said touching his arm, and when he looked at her she continued, "I know that you never meant for any of this to happen. Everyone knows that. You couldn't have controlled what Yubel did."

"But if I hadn't gotten rid of her, then maybe things would be different," Jaden said.

"You're right. Things would be a lot different," Alexis said while Jaden gave her a confused and almost hurt look. Seeing this Alexis continued quickly, "You probably wouldn't have all the friends that you do because Yubel would've made it impossible for you to have any. You probably wouldn't have met Jesse and become the best friends that you are now. You and I would have met either, which means that we wouldn't be married right now."

"I know, but I could never live with myself if anything happened to you, or any of our friends," Jaden said looking pained at the thought of living without his wife or friends.

Alexis sat up, turned so that she was facing Jaden, lifted his head so that he was looking her full in the face and said, "Jaden, we all knew the danger that we were putting ourselves into when we helped you defeat Yubel. Do you think that we want to see you die and live with the fact that we didn't help you? That you died fighting these people, thing, alone while we just stood back and watched? No, we don't. We couldn't live with ourselves if we ever did that, Jaden. We will always help you, and you will never be alone."

At a complete loss for words, Jaden just gave Alexis a small smile. "I think we should get back before they start wondering if something bad happened to us."

"Ya, that's all our friends and family need right now. To hear that we've disappeared. My mother would literally hit the roof if she heard that," Alexis said laughing as she pulled Jaden to his feet.

"Hey, Lex," Jaden said, stopping Alexis before she even started to move.

"Yes, Jay?"

"Thanks. It's nice to know that I'm not always alone," Jaden said before giving Alexis a soft kiss.

After a minute, the two broke apart. Feeling a little calmer and a little happier, the couple joined their family and friends before they headed into the palace.

* * *

**I hope that was fluffy enough for you guys, and I hoped you liked the chapter. Now that I've written another chapter, hopefully the ideas will start to come now. Well, I'm off to do something before I throw up from writing all this fluffy stuff, even though it's not that fluffy. Bye till next time. **


	4. A Message

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter. After having not updated the last chapter for how many months, I thought I would upload this chapter faster. Well, that and I didn't want to lose the idea that I have for the story. Before the chapter begins, I would like to say two things. First, thank you to all the people who have read the story and to the following people who have reviewed:**

KimImpossible: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. I am going to try to put more detail into this story, since the prequel for this one was seriously lacking in that department.

Agent of the Divine One: Ya. It's nice to have some encouragement in tough times. :)

Gottalovetwilight: I'm glad you liked the fluff. I couldn't believe that I wrote that fluffy of a chapter. I'm not really one to write a whole bunch of fluff. I would probably gag. Just kidding.

DMG44: Sorry about the description of Yubel. Thanks for the review.

WhiteAsukalover: Sorry! There won't be any gory stuff this chapter.

**The second thing I would like to say is that I promise that there won't be anything gory in this chapter.**

"talking"

'thoughts'

_flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: Look in the first chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Message**

'Just when you start to think that things could actually be getting better, they get worse,' Alexis thought sadly to herself as she looked out the window of her old bedroom.

She, Jaden, Jesse and Blair had all decided to spend the night at Magic Kingdom because it was far to late to be traveling back home. Well, that and the fact that Alena could be just as stubborn and scary as Zanzabar could. Alexis gave a small smile as she remembered the quarrel that Alena, Jesse and Jaden had all gotten into.

_Half an hour earlier_

"_What are you guys going to do now?" Zanzabar asked Jaden and Jesee as the three men followed the women into the palace. _

"_Probably just go back home soon and see if anything comes up," Jaden said._

"_I don't think we can do anything at this point anyways," Jesse pointed out, "We don't even know this guy's plan. All we can do is wait until something happens."_

_Thought neither of them were going to admit it, but they felt really uneasy about the fact that all they could do was sit around and wait until this guy makes another move. _

"_When will you guys leave?" Zanzabar asked after a couple minutes of silence. _

"_Probably in a couple minutes," Jesse said. _

"_You will not leave in a couple minutes," Alena said suddenly, whirling around to face the two boys, "It's practically the middle of the night."_

"_Ya, but we don't want to impose," Jesse said. He and Jaden were rather surprised. They had never seen Alena speak with such forcefulness. She was usually very quiet._

"_Nonsense. I would rather have you guys here for the night then worry over the fact that you could have been killed or kidnapped," Alena said crossing her arms. _

"_We won't be killed or kidnapped. I highly doubt that whoever these guys are would try to attack us tonight. I mean, wouldn't they wait a while to make their strike?" Jaden said. _

"_Still, it would be better for all of us if you four just stayed here for the night," Alena said, "Besides, the girls are tired and you two don't look any better."_

_Jesse and Jaden both opened their mouths to retaliate but Alena held up her hand to silence them. _

"_You four are staying here tonight, and if I hear one more protest out of the two of you, you both shall wish that you had never come here in the first place. Got it?"_

_Both boys just nodded their head. To make them wish that they had never come here would have to be something really horrible, and neither one wanted to face that. _

_End of flashback_

As Alexis thought about it she started to giggle, and by the time she quit thinking about it, she was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jaden asked her. He had walked into the room to see Alexis on the floor, laughing histerically.

"Just thinking about that fight that you, Jesse and my mom had gotten into," Alexis said after she was able to quite laughing.

"I never knew that your mom how scary your mom could be," Jaden said shuddering, "especially when she's angry."

"I'm scary? People always tell me that I am as quite and gentle as a lamb," Alena said, walking into the room with three cups of hot chocolate with whip cream and a cherry on top. "All though, most people haven't seen me when I'm really angry."

"Yeah. You really mad isn't something that I would want to see again," Alexis said.

"Again? What happened that made you really mad in the first place?" Jaden asked curiously.

"It's a long story," Alena said, "I'll tell you guys some other time. I thought I would just bring you up some hot chocolate, or as Lex used to call it when she was little, hot coco milk."

"Hot coco milk?" Jaden asked trying to surpress the smile that was now working its way up his face.

"I was three, and I couldn't say hot chocolate yet," Alexis said with a playful defensive voice, "I knew that coco and milk were in it, so I just called it hot coco milk."

"Wow, I never knew that," Jaden said chuckling.

"Well, I'll let you two get some sleep," Alena said before an argument could form, "Have a good sleep."

"Night, mom," Alexis said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Alena," Jaden said.

* * *

"So what are we supposed to do with this note again?" a person with a very scratchy voice asked.

"Don't you ever listen?" asked another annoyed voice, "We have to get that note into a place where those two love birds will find it in the morning."

"Oh, right," the first voice said, "How are we going to get in?"

The second person just looked at the first person like he was a complete idiot, but didn't bother answering. Instead, he started to climb the ivory gate that was located under the window. He was just about to climb over the side, when he noticed that Jaden was looking out the window.

'Shit,' he thought to himself as he ducked down, 'I thought those two had gone to bed. I'll have to try in a couple of minutes.' However, instead of climbing back down, the person just sat in a corner of the balcony to wait.

* * *

'What the heck?' Jaden thought to himself as he looked out the window. He thought he just saw movement out by the balcony railing. However, when he blinked then looked again, there was no one there and the night was a still as the dead.

"Jaden? What's wrong?" Alexis asked worryingly for she had seen Jaden frown.

"It's nothing," Jaden said, turning away from the window.

Alexis frown but didn't say anything. Her gut was telling her that something wasn't right and that Jaden had seen something, but she really didn't want to contradict him about it in the middle of the night. Instead, she just climbed into bed beside him.

* * *

'Finally. I didn't think those two would ever get to sleep,' the figure thought to himself as he stood up from his sitting position. He quietly snuck towards the balcony doors, and slid the note into the space between the doors and floor of the balcony.

"Well?" said the second figure impatiently when the first figure dropped to the ground silently.

"It's delivered. Now to let the fun begin," said the first figure. They both grinned like clowns before darting into the night.

* * *

'I wonder if that guy will try to strike today,' Jaden thought to himself as he stepped into the joining bathroom.

He had woken about an hour ago, but just now had actually gotten up. Jaden had quietly stepped into the bathroom so not to wake Alexis, who was still asleep.

"Do you really think that they would strike already?" Avian asked, appearing next to Jaden.

"I don't know, but it's good to be prepared," Jaden said. Avian nodded his head since he couldn't find anything wrong with just being prepared. "Now, could you leave? I'm going to take a shower."

Avian nodded once more before disappearing. Jaden stepped into the hot shower and just let the water run over him. It actually felt soothing after all the drama. After what Jaden thought was ten minutes, he stepped out of the shower, and threw on his clothes. As he came out of the bathroom while towel drying his hair, he saw that Alexis was already up and holding something in her hand.

"Morning, Lex," he said, walking over the her and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "What do you have there?"

"A note. I just found it on the floor by the balcony doors," Alexis said.

At hearing this, Jaden's eyes narrowed a little, "Have you read it yet?"

"No, I haven't," Alexis said, "I was waiting for you to come out of the shower."

Jaden just nodded. Alexis slowly opened the note and read it out loud.

"If you want to know what the hell's going on, come out to the thieves graveyard at six o'clock two days from today. Bring your friends too. Don't be late!" Alexis said before looking up at Jaden, "It's signed, Yubel's revenger. So, do we tell everyone else?"

"Yes, we should. They're probably going to be dragged into this as well because they were there when Yubel was killed. They have a right to know what is going on," Jaden said while glaring daggers at the note before stuffing it into his pocket.

'Just when you think things can only get better, someone pulls the rug out from under your feet,' Jaden thought darkly to himself.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? I tried to make it longer to make up for my lack of updating. Well, I guess I will see you all next chapter. Bye for now. Oh, and I will update Not A Normal Reality soon. I just wanted to get another chapter for this story up first. **


End file.
